Gender Bender
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: Un beau jour, sans explication, Tous les habitants de la ville d'Edo changent... de sexe! D'ou vient ce phénomène? Comment vont s'en sortir nos amis dans leur nouveau corps?  Attention: un peu ecchi!


**Précepte 1 : Les mangas, c'est bien, mais les Ecchis, c'est mieux !**

Edo, dans la maison des Yorozura de Gin-chan. Aujourd'hui est une journée banale, chez les freelancers, une journée sans travail qu'on leur donne, une journée… de glande-attitude. Shinapchi, sur le canapé de droite,, écoute avec entrain avec son baladeur le nouveau single de son idole, la très mignonne ô-tsu. Kagura, le rejeton des Yato, grignote, assise sur le bord de son placard ouvert, qui lui fait office de chambre, un sukonbu. Le chien de la maison, Sadaharu, fait une petite sieste derrière le canapé de droite. Et qui retrouve-t-on affalé sur le second sofa ? Notre cher Gintoki, évidemment ! Comme à son habitude, il lit, allongé, le dernier numéro du Jump. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il lit non pas le Weekly Shônen Jump, mais le Jump Square ! Dans ce magazine de prépublication, on retrouve notamment Ao no Exorcist, ou Blue Exorcist, dans nos belles contrées, D-Gray Man, et To Love-Ru Darkness, suite de To Love-Ru, publié avant dans le Weekly Shônen Jump. C'est justement To love-Ru Darkness que lit notre Samurai d'argent, précisément le chapitre 8. Ce dernier, en lisant ce manga ecchi, a un léger sourire pervers.

-Quel chanceux, ce Rito… marmonne-il.

Alors qu'il savoure sa passionnante lecture, Shinpachi et Kagura le regardent par-dessus le dossier du canapé, intrigués par la satisfaction de leur patron qui ne les voit pas, vu qu'il est focalisé sur son Jump . L'extraterrestre continue de manger son sukonbu.

-Il doit être encore entrain de lire To Love-Ru Darkness. Conclut le quatre-yeux d'un air affligé, en voyant le samurai pouffer de rire.

-Ah, chon truc pervers… Rajoute Kagura tout en mangeant son algue.

Les deux amis tournent la tête et se regardent.

-Che manga n'a pas été arrêté, normalement ? Demande la rouquine.

-Dans le Shônen Jump, oui. Lui explique Shinpachi. D'ailleurs, Gin-san ne s'en était jamais remis, de cet arrêt si brusque*.

(Note : Tu Love-Ru a été arrêté car il était resté longtemps dans les derniers dans le classement du Jump, les lecteurs n'ayant pas assez voté pour lui.)

-Mais… depuis que la suite est sortie, il prend aussi les Jump Square rien que pour ça. Rajoute l'Otaku.

C'est alors que le samurai se redresse brusquement, croyant halluciner par ce qu'il voit dans son manga.

-Mon dieu… Dit-il avec un air ahuri.

En fait Sakata est tombé sur la page où Rito , dans sa forme féminine, se regarde devant le miroir à moitié nu(e), la poitrine à l'air. Plus il regarde cette page, plus le jeune homme a un gros sourire de pervers en bavant. Les deux autres, intrigués par son état, l'interrompt dans ses fantasmes.

-Gin-san ? Dit Shinpachi.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Gintoki pousse un cri tout en sursautant, ayant failli faire tomber son Jump Par terre.

-GYAAAAAAA !

Tout en reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme regarde les deux autres, un peu énervé.

-Oy oy oy ! Ça te plairais, qu'on t'interrompt, pendant que t'écoutes ton idole ? Demande Sakata.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un vieux pervers, Gin-chan ? Demande la fillette.

L'obsédé du sucre prend un air ahuri, ne sachant quoi faire. Doit-il vraiment leur montrer ce qui le fait si fantasmer ? Mais dans ce cas, ce sera marqué « gros pervers » sur son front à vie !

-C-ce n'est pas vraiment de votre âge… Dit-il avec une voix tremblante, embarrassé, la main droite sur le crâne.

-EH ! J'TE RAPELLE QUE J'AI 16 ANS ! CHUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! Lui crie Shinpachi, vexé, avec une veine sur le front.

Gintoki doit bien admettre que Shinpachi est un adolescent, qui plus est un Otak' fan d'une idole ! C'est de son âge, d'épier les filles dans les vestiaires, par exemple. Mais il reste un autre genre de monstre capable de ruiner ta réputation juste pour une histoire de manga ecchi : Kagura, continuant à manger son sukonbu.

-O-okay… Mais Kagura est trop petite, pour voir ça… Dit Gin, commençant à suer.

-Chuis une fille, alors en voir d'autres nues ne pose aucun problème. Dit la jeune fille.

L'accro au sucre ne sait pas quoi dire face à un tel argument. Mais il ne peut vraiment pas leur montrer cette page. Pour protéger sa bible, il la colle contre lui.

-N-non, vraiment, je ne peux vraiment pas… Dit-il avec un air gêné.

C'est alors que, sans raisons, Kagura colle un poing en pleine face à son patron, dans un excès de rage.

-TU VAS NOUS LA MONTRER, CETTE PUTAIN DE PAGE ! Hurle-elle.

Sous l'impulsion du coup, le frisé lâche le jump Suqare et est projeté contre le mur le magazine tombe sur le sofa, ouvert à la page correspondante. Le chef des Yorozuras se relève, adossé contre le mur, main collée contre son nez qui pisse le sang.

-Non mais ça va pas, espèce de-

Mais il s'interrompt, voyant Shinpachi prendre le mensuel.

-Voyons ce qui rend Gin-san si jubilatif… Dit l'Otaku.

Le Samurai d'argent, sentant que sa vie est détruite, reste statique, les yeux écarquillés. Tout autour de lui passe en couleur négative.

-_Fini, tout est fini.. Ma vie est foutue. La rumeur va se répandre, et je serai le gros pervers d'Edo !_ Pense Gintoki, commençant à délirer dans son esprit._ Je serai viré de l'appart, aucune femme ne voudra de moi, et presque personne ne voudra m'adresser la parole ! Il ne me restera plus qu'à aller squatter l'autre obsédée du SM !_

Ici, il fait référence à Sa-chan. Rien que de penser à cette dernière chose le fait frissonner, n'osant penser quelles genres de supplices pourrait lui faire subir Ayame.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle me ferait ? Me faire manger du nattô à longueur de journée par les trous de nez ? Me saucissonner avec des cordes, ou pire ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne-_

Maisle frisé retrouve ses esprits, entendant un jeune homme hurler.

-Aaaaaah !

-Qu-qu-quoi ! O-on nous attaque ! Dit le samurai, prenant une pose de défense.

Ce cri strident vient du côté de Shinpachi et de Kagura, regardant la fameuse page en tenant chacun un côté du Jump Square. C'est shinpachi qui vient d'hurler, ébahi par la beauté des seins de Riko, un torrent de sang sortant de ses narines. Kaura, elle, reste stoïque face à cela.

-C'est tout ? Décidemment, les hommes sont pathétiques ! Dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

C'est alors que Gintoki, craignant que Shin-chan tâche son précieux de son sang, le leur arrache des mains.

-Ne souille pas mon Jump de ton sang impur ! Lui dit-il.

-M'adolescent a la main sur son nez, encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il vient de voir.

-G-g-g-Gin-san, q-q-q-qui est cette…fille !

-T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est Rito, banane ! Lui répond Gintoki avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Quatre 'yeux commence à se calme, interloqué parce que vient de dire Gin.

-Mais Rito, c'est un garçon, non ?

-Oui, mais grâce au switch-switch transmuteur-kun de Lala, cette dernière peut le transformer en fille. Explique Gintoki, ramenant sa science.

-C'est débile, comme nom… fait remarquer l'extraterrestre.

Après avoir récupéré son ouvrage, le samurai d'argent passe par-dessus le sofa pour s'asseoir.

-Aaaah… Soupire-il au moment où il pose son fessier sur le canapé. Il en a de la chance, ce Rito…

Ses 2 compères sont intrigués par ces paroles.

-Hein, Chanceux ? Demandent-ils en même temps.

Le héros met sa main sur sa joue droite, rêveur, en prenant un air niais.

-Ça me plairait bien, de devenir une femme, pour voir ce que ça fait…

Les 2 employés, face à ce fantasme, le regardent d'un air blasé. En les voyants le regarder ainsi, Gintoki en est mal à l'aise.

-J-je sens des mauvaises vibrations dans l'air, là… C'est quoi, ce regard.

-Gin-san, tu es un pervers. Dit Shinpachi sèchement.

-Un GROS pervers. Rajoute Kagura en prenant le même ton.

L'accro au glucose prend un air très ahuri, face à ces accusations injustifiées.

-M-mais pas du tout ! C-c'est juste par curiosité que j'ai dit ça, c'est tout ! Dit-il, tentant de se justifier.

-Ouais, ben ce genres de « curiosités », c'est pervers. Le contredit l'ado en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Ne voulant pas être le seul Yorozura à être traité d'obsédé, Gintoki pointe du doigt Shinpachi d'on grand geste.

-Objection ! Toi aussi, t'es un pervers !

-Qu-quoi !

-T'as vu comment t'as saigné du nez ? Et puis, je parie que t'as déjà eu pleins de fantasmes sur ta petite chérie, O-tsu ! Dit l'argenté, tentant d'accuser son ami avec des preuves, tel Phoenix Wright à la cour.

–Mais tu délires ! Jamais je ne fantasmerais sur-

Mais soudain, je bigleux s'arrête subitement, semblant rentrer dans ses pensées les plus perverses enfouis dans son subconscient.

-O…-tsu…

**Fantasme de Shinpachi**

Nous nous trouvons dans un bar, tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf que les serveuses sont habillées…en soubrettes ! De plus est, elles se déplacent dans l'établissement vêtues de rollers. Nous nous trouvons donc dans un Maid bar, se nommant « Roller Maid ». Parmi les clients, à une table, se trouvent la garde amicale d'O-tsu, dont le capitaine, notre ami Shipachi Shimura. Ils regardent tous le menu, attendant la venue d'une des soubret- enfin, je veux dire des serveuses pour passer leur commande. On entend alors un bruit de roues roulant sur le sol s'approcher d'eux. La troupe tourne la tête, sachant qu'une serveuse viendra. Cette dite-serveuse s'arrête bien à leur table.

-Alors, les garçons ?

Shinpachi et ses hommes, en voyant qui c'est, rougissent comme des tomates en prenant un air benêt. La serveuse n'est autre que leur idole de toujours, O-Tsû Terakado, habillée en servante avec la robe noire s'arrêtant avant les genoux et des rollers, tenant un plateau à la main droite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?-Gwano. Leur dit-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

La troupe bavent devant leur idole, prête à leur servir ce qu'ils désirent bien sûr, juste ce qu'il y a dans le menu, pas des choses plus… explicites non plus.

-Un…un Soda… Demande Shipachi, plus occupé à admirer la tenue de la jeune fille qu'à choisir quelque chose de moins banale.

-P-pareil…Disent les 4 autres, dans le même état que leur capitaine.

-Tout de suite ! Leur dit Tsû.

Mais alors qu'elle se retourne afin de faire passer la commande de ses clients, la star se prend le pied droit dans le gauche et tombe en avant.

-KYAAAAH !

Voyant son idole de toujours tomber, l'Otaku, en tant que chef de sa garde amicale, se doit d'intervenir.

-O-Tsû-chan ! Est-ce que ça-

Mais il s'arrête subitement, voyant quelque chose de fascinant, pour un jeune homme de son âge, le faisant rougir.

-V-va ?

La jeune fille, après s'être viandée, se met à quatre pattes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Aïe Aïe Aïe… Dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

Durant sa chute, sa robe s'est soulevée, à tel point que, dans la position où elle est, Shipachi voit qu'elle porte des porte-jarretelles, faisant partie de son costume de soubrette. Face à un spectacle si fascinant, le quatre 'yeux regarde cela d'un air lubrique, du sang lui pendant au nez. Derrière lui, ses hommes regardent les cuisses de la star de la même manière. La star, sentant des regards derrière elle, tourne la tête. En voyant la manière dont sa garde amicale regarde son arrière-train, elle tire sur sa jupe afin de cacher, avec un air à la fois gêné et en colère.

-Comment osez-vous me mater ainsi, moi, une jeune fille sans défense !

En la voyant en colère contre eux, les fans se mettent à genoux devant elle, implorant leur pardon.

-Excusez-nous, O-tsu ! On ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Crient-ils en cœur.

La jeune star de la chanson, voyant sa garde amicale s'agenouiller ainsi, commencent à avoir un sourire sadique.

-hin ! Vous avez vu mes porte-jarretelles, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien…

Shinpachi et ses hommes, intrigués par les mots de leur idole.

-Hum ? font-ils.

C'est alors que, assise sur les fesses, les jambes pliées sur le sol, la jeune fille soulève sa jupe et dévoile ses bas, avec une grosse croix rouge dessus, en référence à ses chansons, en particulier « chome ! chome ! »

-Il va falloir assumer vos responsabilités !-couilles de Tanuki. Dit-elle d'un air pervers.

**Fin fantasme**

Le jeune homme, assis sur le canapé, a un regard lubrique dans le vide, avec un filet de bave, restant enfermé dans son fantasme.

-O-tsûûûûû…Marmonne-il dans sa salive.

Son patron a un sourire satisfait, contant que son employé révèle ses plus bas instincts de mêle.

-Hum ! Maintenant que la vérité a éclaté, je vais pouvoir enfin me relancer dans ma lecture. Dit-il tout en ouvrant le Sqare Jump, reprenant là où il était.

Mais lorsqu'il est à la fameuse page qui a fait débat, au lieu de sourire bêtement, notre accro au sucre reste neutre, mettant du temps à réagir.

-Hein ?

L'horreur ! Sa page fétiche, du à l'effusion de sang venant du nez de shinpachi, est tâché d'hémoglobine, surtout aux endroits les plus intéressants.

-AAAAAAARGH ! Pousse-il, bouche bée, les yeux ombrés.

Ensuite, le samurai, se met à quatre pattes, tête baissé, abattu, dans la pénombre et éclairé par un projecteur.

-Fini, tout est fini… Dit-il, commençant à déprimer.

La lumière revenue, la fillette, aux côtés de son animal de compagnie, enfin réveillé, regarde d'un air neutre les 2 mâles humains, spectatrice de la perversité humaine : l'un, assis sur le canapé, imagine des choses perverses sur son idole en bavant et avec un regard lubrique, et l'autre, par terre, marmonne des choses déprimantes sur lui-même, comme s'il avait été touché par un negative hollow de Perona, dans One Piece. Pour imager cela, on voit les petits fantômes de Perona, tirant la langue, virevolter autour de notre héros.

-Pathétique, hein Sadaharu ? Demande l'extraterrestre à son chien.

-Ouaf ! Aboie le chien géant gaiement, confirmant les propos de sa maîtresse.

**A suivre…**


End file.
